he's not dead
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Paco gets captured by a female dragon and is thought to be dead. When Jade hears the news she decides to run away and find him, and it turns out she was right. Paco isn't dead; he's a...Paco/Jade I would nevr kill Paco off 4 real so don't worry Paco fans
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those who didn't pay attention to the summery, no one is dead but the name does go better with this then the other idea I had. If you come up with a better name tell me and if I like it I'll change it. Well any way, I don't own Jackie Chan adventures.

"What happened out there?" Caption Black questioned urgently. It was late at night and the J-team had only just gotten back to section 13. They had been fighting a female dragon by the name of Drancine (A/N: French for dragon lady). She was apparently Drago's mate and was more then a little upset that Jackie had been 'picking' on her love.

Every member of the J-team looked up from the ground. Their faces shown pain and sorrow. Caption Black looked around then realized some thing. Some one was missing.

"What happened back there?" he asked in a less urgent and more worried voice. He was beginning to panic. Jackie sighed then looked up at El Toro.

"Would you like me to tell him or do you want to explain?" Jackie asked. He wasn't sure if El Toro could handle saying it out loud or if he would prefer some one else telling the sad tail.

"No, I will tell him what happened" El Toro said, he was trying to be strong because if he didn't try then he knew he would start crying. So he started to explain what happened and as he spoke the memory played in his head.

Flash back

El Toro's P.O.V

I looked up at the monstrous beast in front of me. Her tangled black hair moving in the wind, her blood red eyes sparkling evilly in the darkness of the night, a tail like a snake only twice as long and round, and huge torn up wings stretching 5 feet out of her back. I was just about to attack her when she grinned at me.

"Well, look at what we have here" she said in a low hiss. I froze as I realized that she was looking in Paco's direction. So did every one else. Then Drancine flew up in the sky and over to Paco. He tried to run away up she caught him and held one long, sharp claw to his neck.

Paco screamed for help but we couldn't do anything, because if we moved we would seal his death. Drancine's grin grew till all her teeth were showing. Paco yelled, begging me to save him, but I couldn't move. I was afraid that if I took even one step she would kill him.

"That's a good team. Make one move and this boy here dies" she said and giggled evilly. Paco stopped fighting. He was afraid too. I wanted to tear her head off when I seen that.

Then she flew off, taking Paco with her. We followed but by the time we found Paco we were in a forest. He was lying on a rock and this red light was emanating from him. Then it stopped. I went to check his pulse, but there was none.

End Flash Back

El Toro finished. He felt a tear fall from his face and didn't try to hide it. Every one else was silent except for a few sobs. No one could believe it. Paco was dead.

"How are we suppose to tell Jade?" Jackie asked. Every one looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Viper asked.

"Well, he was her friend and she even had a crush on him" Jackie said. Then every one understood what he meant. After all, it wouldn't be easy to tell her that some one she cared so much about was gone and never coming back. But what they didn't realize was that they had already told her. She had been listening the whole time. As they started to talk about how they would tell her she decided to go to her room and cry into her pillow.

"How could he be dead?" she asked. Then she looked at a picture she had of them. "No, he's not dead! He can't be! And I'm going to prove it!" she said, and with that she packed up and ran away.

A/N: That's where I leave you. I hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: She's gone

A/N: Um, does any one like this fan fic. I did say Paco wasn't really dead right? Cause he's still alive just not himself. Well, any way, please review!

Jackie's P.O.V

I sighed. It was morning, time to tell Jade. I got up and walked over to the stairs. Every step I took felt like an eternity. I really didn't want to tell Jade, but I had to. She needed to know.

Once I made it to her door I knocked quietly, hopping she'd still be asleep or at least wouldn't hear. I said her name but got no answer. I gulped and opened the door just a crack. I was just about to say her name again when I looked at her empty bed. I opened the door completely and then looked around.

I didn't see her any where. I started to panic then I saw a peace of paper on her bed. A missing person and a note left on their bed, which was never a good sign. I walked over and picked the paper up. It was a letter that read:

'Dear Jackie, I've run away. I heard you and every one else talking last night. I know you said Paco's dead but I can't believe that! I won't! So I'm going to find him.

I love you and I'll be back soon, bye.

Sincerely Jade'

I stared at the letter until the realization hit. Jade was gone. I sat on her bed and thought. I didn't know what to do any more.

With Jade, her P.O.V

I ran through the streets. The sun was just raising and I knew that by now Jackie had found the letter I left him. I had to try hard not to cry. I couldn't cry, not now at least. I'd wait till I see Paco again.

With Paco, third person P.O.V

Paco's body lay limp across a cold moss covered rock. From a normal person's point of view they would have thought that he was dead. After all, he had no pulse, at least not then. But then, all of a sudden, he started to glow crimson red and his heart started to beat.

His skin grew from a tanned color to black. His hair grew longer and wings sprouted out of his back. A tail grew out of him and stretched to be as long as he was tall. Then the strange transformation stopped and the glowing red dimmed.

Every thing was quiet. Every thing was still. He started to move. His eyes opened, but instead of his normal brown eyes he had orange eyes. He was alive but he wasn't human. He was a demon.

A/N: See, I told you I wouldn't kill him off. And don't worry; by the end of this fan fic he'll be human again. Well, any way, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: her slave

With Jackie

Jackie hurried into section 13, he was panicked. He needed to tell Caption Black about Jade, he didn't want to waste a minute. With one person already dead and that Drancine still on the louse he couldn't afford a missing Jade. He didn't want to know what Drancine could do when she had the time. Paco's murder was quick, and hopefully painless, because she didn't have the time to torture him or any thing like that.

But Jade had already been gone for hours. Drancine could have already killed her. With that thought Jackie started to panic even more. Then he found the room he had been looking for and he barged in. Every one in the room stared at him as the doors burst open.

"Wow, where's the fire?" Viper asked (A/N: I couldn't thing of any thing better).

"Jade is gone" Jackie said. Every one in the room looked at him.

"Well of course she's gone! She's supposed to be in school!" Uncle yelled at Jackie.

"No! I mean she's gone as in missing!" Jackie said.

"Is it possible that Drancine kidnapped her?" Viper asked but really hopped that wasn't the case. She couldn't handle another death.

"No. She wasn't kidnapped, she just ran away" Jackie said as he handed Viper the note Jade left. "See?"

"So then she's not in too much danger, I hope" Viper said.

"But I'm worried that Drancine will find Jade before Jade can find Paco, and, well" Jackie couldn't continue his sentence but every one understood what he was trying to say.

"Don't worry Jackie, section 13 will help find her before that murderer does" Caption Black said and placed a hand on Jackie's shoulder. Jackie nodded his head in thanks.

With Paco

Paco stood up and looked around.

"Where am I? Am I still alive? But how?" he asked as he looked around. He stood and started to walk to a near by river, all the animals that had been there ran away, which confused him, until he looked into the water. He screamed and fell back only to crawl back up and look at his reflection.

"Is that me? How did this happen? What am I?" Paco asked as he began to panic. His breath became heavy as he continued to panic. Tears started to fall from his face. "What am I?"

"You are a demon" a female voice said from behind him. He turned around and see the demon that had caused this transformation. Paco growled.

"Drancine! What do you want?" he asked as he went on the defensive. He was ready to kill if he needed to.

"Oh, calm down. You should be thanking me. After all, you use to be a weak pathetic little know nothing human and now you are a strong and very powerful demon all thanks to me!" she said. Paco growled.

"Well who said that I wanted to be a demon?!" Paco yelled.

"Oh, so you wanted to stay a worthless human? What a waste" she said.

"Yay, you are a waste" he said with a laugh. (The demon thing affects his personality a bit). Drancine growled.

"Oh, so that's what you think! Well then, if you're going to be like that then I might as well just make you my slave, all it would take is just one little snap of the fingers and you're mine forever," Drancine said. Paco glared.

"Oh, just try-"Paco started but didn't get the chance to finish because Drancine had already snapped her fingers.

"Hahaha! You're mine! And the first thing I want you to do is," Drancine tapped her fingernail against her lip then grinned, "to kill the one you love"

A/N: Sorry it's so short!


	4. AN

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


End file.
